Keeping Her Company
by PikaGirl13
Summary: As Pidge works hard to decode new Galra information from their last raid, Lance comes in to give her Dinner and offer some human interaction after secluding herself from the others. After a bit of banter and a hug, Lance asks if he could stay with her while she works. A Pidgance one shot.


Keeping Her Company

Pidge looked at her laptop in a trance as her fingers flew across the keyboard trying to figure out the answers to the latest mystery that was thrown in her path. Even though her teammates told her she should take breaks in between her process, she wouldn't listen after she finally got a lead to a solution.

" _The sooner I can figure this out, the sooner I'll be able to tell Allura and the others and then I'll be able to sleep for a week_." Pidge thought to herself as her eyes scanned over the constant flow of data scrolling down her screen.

After a while she heard a pair of footprints enter her lab and she stopped typing to see who it was. Turning her head around, she saw Lance walking in with a bowl of food in his hand for her and a smile on his face. "Hey Pidge, what's up?"

"Hey Lance. Not much really, just working as usual...did Hunk make that?" Pidge asked as she took a break to stand up and stretch her arms. "Smells good."

Lance nodded his head. "Yup, cooked it up for dinner for us since he'll be busy helping Coran fix some of the Castleship later tonight."

"I can help him too, I just need to-"

"Oh no you don't. You need to eat and have some human interaction. You've been on that computer all day long!" Lance replied as he sat down by her desk and handed her food over like a waiter.

Pidge gave a mocking huff. "Yes _Mom_." She grabbed the bowl and started eating with Lance in silence for a while until she finally finished and wiped her mouth. "So what've you been doing today?"

"Just been hanging out and shooting off my Bayard in the practice room. Gotta keep up my reputation as a sharp shooter you know." Lance replied as he winked at her. "Hunk called me over to help him in the Kitchen and asked if I could bring you dinner and here we are."

Pidge wiped her hands on her shorts as she smiled at him, "Sounds like a busy day. I've been working on this new code of information that we managed to swipe from the last Galra ship we were on and it's driving me insane. The code is just so complex that it's driving me up a wall."

"Well I have faith that you'll pull through it. I mean you're our trusty hacker after all." Lance comforted her as he got up and walked around so he could give her a hug from behind.

Pidge blushed at his close proximity to her and gave a awkward cough. "Thanks Lance. Well what're you gonna do now? Gonna go back to your room and take a nap or something?"

"Actually I was thinking I could hang out with you for a while. Since I know you probably get pretty lonely in this room with just your lion here." Lance admitted as he unwrapped his arms from around her and walked back around to look her in the eyes. "Is that cool with you?"

Pidge raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm gonna be pretty busy with my project so I probably won't talk a lot at all. It'll get pretty boring in here with me."

"I'll be here to spice it up then! I can make sure you stay focused on your stuff by making sure you don't fall asleep." Lance said as he grinned at her. "But I won't mess up your work. I promise."

Pidge considered his offer with a grain of salt. It was sweet that he wanted to stay with her to keep her company but she worried he would distract her from her work if he started talking too much. But after looking in his eyes she realized she couldn't exactly say no to him after how long they've been together. She knew how genuine he was when it came to making promises. "Sure, that's fine with me. But I'm keeping you to your promise. Break it and there'll be hell to pay."

"Consider me warned." Lance answered as sat himself by her desk as she went back to work cracking the Galra code. All the while feeling a little bit better knowing she had Lance keeping her company if she needed support.


End file.
